Drabble-natural
by Alagnia
Summary: Série de drabbles pour mon défi. Couple aléatoire, fluff ou non.
1. Sabriel

_**Voici un nouveau drabble.**_

 _ **Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il s'agit d'un petit Sabriel.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Je t'envoie encore un message. Je me doute que tu as supprimer mon numéro ou peut-être même supprimer ton numéro à toi. De toute façon tu n'as pas besson de téléphone. Tu en avais acheté un pour que je puisse te parler. Même si tes paroles étaient plutôt: "Au cas ou t'aurais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de compétant, Gigantor". Ce jour là j'avais rigolé, mais maintenant que j'ai besoin de ton aide te ne me répond pas... Bon, c'est pas grave je vais essayer les mails, après tout tu nous avait envoyé des mails pour nous faire des blagues. Tu n'es pas le Trickster pour rien après tout.

Même par mail je n'ai pas de réponses... Tu sais je ne te demande pas une longue réponse, juste un petit message pour me dire que tu as vu mes messages, écouter ta boite vocale ou entendu mes prières. Mais c'est de trop apparemment. SI tu savais comme je regrette. j'aurais dû te prendre au sérieux quand tu m'as dis je t'aime... Mais comprends moi Gabriel, un ange, que dis-je un archange, amoureux d'un humain ? Amoureux de moi, Sam Winchester ? C'est le début d'une blague, une mauvaise blague. Mais non, tu étais sincère ce jour là. Jamais je n'aurais dû rigoler.

Tu sais Gabe, il a beaucoup de choses que je regrette, la mort e mes parents, celle de mon frère (même si il m'est revenu). Mais mon plus grand regret, celui qui me ronge tous les jours, auquel je pense à chaque instant de ma vie c'est ce moment où je me suis moquer de tes paroles. Je revois encore ton regard triste sur moi, je sens encore mon cœur qui se serre, que dis-je qui se brise quand je comprends que ce n'était pas une de tes blague. J'aurais tellement voulu rattraper ce rire, t'offrir un sourire rassurant. Mais non, j'ai juste été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tu t'es alors volatilisé. Je ne t'ai plus vu qu'une seule fois depuis. Et tous les jours je t'adresse des prières, tous les jours je t'envoie des SMS, je te laisse un message sur ta boita vocale. D'ailleurs je n'entends même plus ta belle voix me dire que tu t'amuse avec des filles ou que tu te gave de bonbons et que tu me rappellera plus tard. Non, c'est une voix robotique qui me dit que ton numéro n'est pas attribué. Mais c'est pas grave, quand tu reprendra ton téléphone tu verras que je t'ai pas oublié, que je continue de penser à toi.

J'ai mon cœur qui se serre en revoyant ton image. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, allongé sur le sol, les cendres de tes ailes t'entourant. Ton frère penché au dessus de toi. Mais tu es un archange, tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? Et tu me sortiras de cet endroit où m'a mis Dean. j'en ai marre de tous ces infirmiers et de tout ces médicaments. S'il te plait mon ange, sors moi de là, reviens moi.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	2. Destiel

**_Me voilà pour un nouveau drabble._**

 ** _C'est un drabble sur Destiel. Un peu fluff, j'avais une envie de quelque chose de mignon, alors voilà._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture._**

Le miel, c'était le miel qui avait changé la vie de Dean.

Toute sa vie Dean avait détesté le miel, trop doux, trop sucré, écœurant. Lui sa vie c'était le noir amer et sombre du café. Il avait toujours bu son café comme il vivait sa vie, un vitesse, noir sans rien de superflu mais parce qu'il le fallait bien. Dean avançait parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'il devait continuer pour Sam. C'était ça, la vie de Dean Winchester, un café noir, amer et désagréable mais indispensable.

Puis était arrivé Castiel, l'ange était tellement pur, doux, sucré, comme le miel. Lui s'émerveillait toujours de tout, tout était nouveau pour lui. Un ange ou un enfant? c'était la question que Dean se posait quand il voyait cet ange s'émerveillé devant une abeille, un insecte ou même la télévision. Oui, Castiel était comme ça, un enfant ange.

Dean pensait que sa vie était sombre, amère. Mais quand Castiel était près de lui, sa vie était plus sucrée, comme si l'ange mettait un peu de sucre dans son café. D'ailleurs, quand c'était Castiel qui lui apportait son café il y avait toujours un peu de lait et de sucre. Quand Dean lui en demanda la raison l'ange lui dit qu'il voulait essayer de rendre sa vie moins sombre, même si ce n'était que légèrement.

Un jour Dean dû répondre à une série de question. Une connerie de test de compatibilité, obligé de le faire pour s'intégrer dans un groupe te donc pouvoir travailler sur une enquête de meurtre. Quand Sam lu les réponses il rigola avant de lui montrer. Couleur favorite, bleue; Vêtements favori, chemise; Élément favori, air; Aliment favori, miel. D'abord Dean refusa de voir l'évidence, non, c'était une coïncidence si il avait mit plusieurs des caractéristiques de Castiel, non ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais alors Castiel avait aussi dû faire ce test. Et les organisateurs étaient on ne peut plus formel, ils étaient compatible à 100%. Sam les poussèrent encore une fois, leur ouvra les yeux.

Alors Dean décida de sucrer sa vie. Un pot de miel toujours avec lui, Castiel à ses côtés.

 ** _Une review ?_**

 ** _Alagnia._**


End file.
